It is known to provide an electrosurgical instrument in which the cutting of tissue is effected by means of an elongate electrosurgical electrode extending along the inner surface of one of a pair of jaw elements. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,174,309 and 7,204,835 disclose two examples of this kind of instrument. U.S. Pat. No. 7,204,835 discloses an arrangement in which tissue may be cut by the forward movement of a jawed instrument with the jaws held in an open position, a so-called “running cut”. Some embodiments of the present invention attempt to provide an improvement to an arrangement instrument such as this.